Lilas
by Wispern
Summary: "Mi amor por ti esta despertando". Se debe tener cuidado a quien le pedimos nuestro primer beso o podemos terminar irremediablemente enamorados de esa persona. Un beso puede desencadenar una serie de sentimientos. Yaoi, Shota, LuAce, leve AceSabo
1. Chapter 1

One Piece no es mío.

* * *

Lilas

* * *

Luffy miro a su hermano, que en esos momentos le estaba atando los cordones de los zapatos deportivos con un doble nudo para que no fueran a soltarse y causarle problemas durante la carrera.

─Oye, Sabo ─su hermano levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

─¿Que ocurre, Luffy?

─Si gano, ¿me darán un premio? ─Sabo sonrió y termino de abrochar la cinta.

─Claro que sí. Te daremos lo que quieras ─prometió colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del menor.

─¿De verdad?

─Sí.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Luffy abrazo a su hermano por el cuello mientras decía que era el mejor del mundo antes de irse corriendo a la pista para ocupar su lugar mientras Sabo se ponía de pie y lo miraba. Seguro le pediría que lo llevara a comer carne, siempre era lo mismo. No había mejor regalo para el pelinegro que comer carne hasta saciarse. Era un glotón de primera.

─Cielos, si no fuera tu hermano, me sentiría sumamente celoso de ese chiquillo ─dijo una voz tras él.

─Tu siempre sientes celos de todos, Ace ─dijo mirando a su novio que le pasaba un refresco─. No sabía que fueras tan posesivo ─el chico junto a él esbozo una sonrisa.

─Soy posesivo con las personas que quiero. No me gusta compartir. Ni siquiera con hermanitos.

Sabo suspiro y acepto el refresco con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Conocía a Ace desde pequeño, se conocieron en la guardería donde su madre lo dejaba antes de asistir a alguna de sus típicas reuniones. Se habían hecho amigos desde entonces y cuando crecieron su amistad se convirtió en otra cosa. Ace se le declaro en secundaria, tenía la cara roja pero una mirada determinada, Sabo acepto iniciar una relación pero debían tener cuidado, él no estaba listo para decirle al mundo que era gay, su padre lo mataría. A diferencia de Ace que no tenía nada que perder, él venía de una familia prestigiosa que se preocupaba por su alto status y esas cosas. Lo más loco que había hecho alguna vez fue cuando invitó al pecoso a ir a vivir a su casa tras la muerte de su madre por lo que tuvo que dejar la escuela y trabajaba para mantenerse, pero el pecoso se negó.

─ _No puedo vivir al lado de mi novia, no llegaría virgen al altar ─dijo cuándo se lo ofreció._

Ace podía llegar a ser un descarado, aun así lo adoraba con todo su corazón. Aquella era su vida perfecta, a sus 16 años tenía todo lo que podía desear, a su hermanito que lo admiraba como a una especie de dios y aquel chico moreno con el rostro lleno de pecas que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Tomo a Ace del brazo y lo arrastro a las gradas para buscar un lugar donde pudieran ver la carrera tranquilamente.

La carrera comenzó a la hora programa, el balazo resonó cuando las nubes cubrían el cielo, los niños salieron disparados desde sus posiciones. Ace contemplaba todo aquello con aburrimiento, había esperado poder pasar un tiempo a solas con su novio pero Sabo insistió en que fueran al festival escolar de su hermanito. Vaya, podía pensar en mejores formas de pasar el domingo que viendo a un montón de chiquillos correr de un lado a otro, se cubrió la boca mientras bostezaba.

A diferencia de Sabo él no tenía hermanos, o tal vez sí, no lo sabía. Su madre había sido el amorío de un hombre desvergonzado que cuando supo que estaba embarazada no dudo en abandonarla a su suerte. Ace no lo conocía, ni quería hacerlo, había visto cuanto sufrió su madre por él, incluso antes de morir siguió llamándolo. Aquello solo lo hizo odiarlo aún más. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, desde que estaba con Sabo muchas cosas habían cambiado, el rubio le había ayudado al ver el mundo de forma diferente y por estar a su lado era capaz de tolerar a aquel molesto mocoso.

Luffy no era de su agrado, demasiado mimado y llorón. Resultaba molesto pero Sabo lo adoraba así que se había abstenido de hacer algún comentario.

─Luffy ganara ─declaró Sabo al ver que su hermano iba primero.

Claro que ganaría, pese a todo el pequeño era hábil en los deportes, igual que Sabo. Aun cuando Ace siempre le ganaba al rubio había tenido que usar toda su habilidad para hacerlo. La carrera obviamente termino con el chiquillo en primer lugar.

─¡Felicidades, Luffy! ─Sabo abrazo a su hermano mientras Ace sostenía la mochila del menor tras él─ Y bien, ¿qué quieres?

Luffy miro a su hermano y luego a Ace quien estaba bostezando de nueva cuenta.

─¿De verdad puedo pedir lo que quiera? ─volvió a preguntar mirando a su hermano.

─Claro ─traía suficiente dinero para alimentar un regimiento ─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─Luffy apretó el borde de su camiseta y bajo la mirada.

─Quie… quiero besar a Ace.

.

.

─Cierra los ojos ─pidió el menor sin mirarlo siquiera, Ace arqueó una ceja mientras se preguntaba donde había escuchado aquel chiquillo una frase como esa. Al final ambos terminaron en la habitación de Sabo, más específicamente sobre la cama de dos plazas del rubio. Ace con la espalda apoyada en la cabeza y el menor entre sus piernas frente a él.

Luffy toco la cara del mayor de forma titubeante cuando este cerrará los ojos. Había visto como su hermano y Ace se besaban, y él quería hacerlo también porque su hermano parecía disfrutarlo bastante. Con el rostro rojo se fue acercando a la boca del pecoso. Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, Zoro le había dicho que aquello era una mala idea, no solo porque apenas tenían 7 años sino porque el padre de su amigo le había dicho que no debían hacer esas cosas porque la boca de las personas estaba llena de bacterias y podía contraer alguna enfermedad o algo, pero estaba bien, su hermano solía besar a Ace muy seguido así y hasta ahora no le había pasado nada malo así que no debía haber ningún problema. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho unió sus labios con los del pecoso.

Ace no sabía cómo fue que Sabo término convenciéndolo de hacer eso, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que dejar que un mocoso que aun necesitaba dormir con la luz encendida lo besara? Sabo era su novio no debería estar de acuerdo con algo así. Abrió los ojos al sentir que aquel "beso" había durado demasiado y se encontró con el rostro rojo de aquel niño desagradable, ¿Qué era eso? Eso no era un beso, solo había pegado sus labios a los de él. Era un niño sin duda alguna, un niño jugando a ser un adulto. Una idea maliciosa se formó en su cabeza, en un rápido movimiento abrió sus labios y metido la lengua en la boca del menor, los ojos de Luffy se abrieron horrorizados y no supo que hacer por lo que Ace se adelantó hacia él y enlazo ambas lenguas, la experta de el con la pequeña de Luffy. El menor gimió y se aferró a su camisa, pero no se apartó. El beso se prolongó hasta que Ace se apartó no sin antes lamer los labios del menor quien estaba en shock. Su rostro lucía horrible, tenía los ojos desorbitados, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, los mocos colgaban de su nariz y la saliva escurría por un lado de su boca.

─Eso es un beso, mocoso.

Luffy estaba temblando, sin poder evitarlo gritó y salió corriendo dejándolo solo.

─¿Qué hiciste? ─pregunto Sabo entrando mientras Ace se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

─Nada, solo lo bese ─dijo limpiándose la boca sin mirar al otro, estaba molesto por lo que Sabo le obligó hacer.

Sabo lo miro inquisidor unos momentos antes de suspirar derrotado. En primer lugar era su culpa por permitir tal cosa. Con una sonrisa condescendiente se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno quien lo miro confundido.

─Me siento responsable por lo que sucedió ─Ace esbozo una sonrisa.

─Lo eres, ¿planeas disculparte conmigo?

─Si tú quieres.

Claro que quería, Sabo le acaricio el rostro y lo tumbo en la cama, Ace rápidamente invirtió sus posiciones, Sabo sonrió, Ace lo imito y se inclinó para degustar aquellos labios.

Sabo frunció el entrecejo al notar un ligero sabor a nieve de fresa, Luffy había comido nieve de fresa mientras que Ace se contentó con un café, frunció el entrecejo al sentir aquellos dos sabores mezclados. Tras terminar el festival, había llevado a su hermano a comer en un intento porque se olvidará del asunto del beso, Luffy devoró toda la carne y dos litros completos de helado pero al finalizar insistió en que quería su premio. Molesto aparto el rostro.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─pregunto Ace confundido.

─Lávate la boca ─ordenó con molestia.

─¿Qué!

─No me gusta el sabor que tienes ahora, si no te la lavas no haremos nada ─dictamino apartándolo.

Ace se quedó de piedra, ¿Qué rayos era eso? De cuando acá Sabo era tan remilgado, una vez lo habían hecho después de comer pescado y no se quejó. Suspiro y se bajó de la cama.

─Usare tu pasta ─Sabo asintió sin verlo.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero, el saber que su hermanito había besado a Ace lo hizo sentir furioso y más al detectar aquel sabor en la boca del pecoso. Fue el quien inicio aquello pero ahora, al saborear a otro en la boca de su novio estaba celoso. A diferencia suya que se besó con varias chicas antes se salir con él, Ace solo lo había besado a él y saber que ahora otros labios lo había besado era demasiado. Molesto se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Cómo podía estar celoso de su propio hermano?

Cuando Ace volvió su boca sabia a pasta, era mucho mejor. Ambos cayeron en la cama y se entregaron a su amor.

.

.

Le ardían los labios, le ardía toda la boca. Luffy abrazo sus rodillas pegándolas aún más contra su pecho, oculto dentro de su armario el chiquillo estaba tratando de entender que acababa de pasar. Ace parecía estar hecho de fuego. ¡Aquello no fue bonito! No era como los besos que vio en la escuela en aquella película que Boa les mostró. ¡Tonto Ace! Había arruinado su primer beso, inflo las mejillas en un puchero y apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

No era como los besos que sus padres se daban. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo al recordar la sonrisa ladina del pecoso. Ace se había burlado de él, como siempre hacia. Fue un error pedirle aquel beso, debió besar a Boa, seguro habría sido más bonito, igual no creía que su compañera fuera a pegarle alguna rara enfermedad tampoco.

Su estómago gruño indicando que tenía hambre, aquel llamado era algo que no podía ignorar. Abrió la puerta y espió un poco, tenía miedo que el pecoso estuviera acechando en una esquina pero no había nadie, más seguro abandono su refugio y salió de la habitación.

Iría a la cocina y buscaría algo en la nevera para comer antes de que alguien lo viera, decidió, confiado avanzo por el pasillo con una sonrisa pero cuando paso por el cuarto de su hermano se detuvo, se oían ruidos, ¿gemidos? Abrió la puerta pero se encontró con una escena extraña, su hermano y Ace estaban sobre la cama, desnudos, parecían estar jugando pero ¿Qué clase de juego era aquel?, Sabo estaba bajo el pecoso y este parecía estar empujando algo dentro de él, algo que le dolía porque tenía la cara roja y con una mueca de dolor, el rostro de Ace también tenía una expresión extraña.

─Ace... ─la voz de Sabo se escuchaba bastante extraña, no sonaba como siempre─ ya no pudo...

─Vente para mí, amor ─su voz también sonaba ronca y gutural, a Luffy le recordó a un animal.

Se quedó de piedra en el umbral de la puerta ante aquella escena, su hermano se arqueo y Ace levanto la cabeza mientras ambos soltaban un gemido, como animales heridos, para después caer rendidos en la cama. Luffy no sabía que hacer así que solo retrocedió y se ocultó al lado de la habitación. ¿Qué era eso? Era como cuando sus padres estaban solos, pero Sabo y Ace eran hombres no podía ser lo mismo, ¿o sí?

Confundido fue a la cocina, aún tenía hambre pero cuando saco el pollo se quedó con la vasija en las manos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Regreso a su cuarto confundido seguro de que no debía contarle a nadie lo que acababa de ver. Se preguntó si Zoro sabría que era aquello ¿Debía preguntarle? ¿O alguien le explicaría que era todo eso cuando creciera?

.

.

La invitación estaba tirada en la mesa de forma descuidada, los nombres grabados en ella brillaban en dorado burlándose de él, Koala y Sabo. Era la invitación para su boda, la boda de su novio con su mejor amiga. Ace esbozo una sonrisa torcida, si hubiera sabido que su amigo terminaría enamorándose de aquella chica jamás se la hubiera presentado. Apretó la copa en su mano, el maldito había seguido saliendo con el todo el año que estuvo cortejando a la castaña sin decirle nada.

─ _Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría ─dijo Sabo sin el menor asomo de tristeza─, simplemente sucedió Ace. Te amo pero quiero una familia, mis padres esperan que la tenga._

Claro, Sabo no era como él. El rubio había tomado su corazón y hecho papiroflexia con él. Lo curioso era que de alguna forma enferma había terminado siendo invitado a la boda como el padrino de argollas. ¡Qué hipócrita! Cuando Koala se lo pidió quiso gritarle la verdad pero al ver su rostro radiante, con aquella sonrisa idiota de cualquier novia que se creía la mujer más feliz del mundo, solo pudo bajar la cabeza y asentir.

Al final, Sabo fue a rogarle que no dijera nada sobre aquel "desliz" de juventud. ¿Cómo podía creerlo tan ruin? Nunca lo haría, primero porque Koala era inocente y no se merecía aquello y segundo porque seguía amándolo y no le gustaría que la gente le diera la espalda. Suspiro y miro la caja que sostenía en sus manos donde dos preciosas argollas brillaban. Tomó la que le correspondía a Sabo y la apretó mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas.

Era un idiota sin remedio.

.

.

Luffy dejo las maletas en el piso y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano.

─¡Sabo!

─Luffy, has crecido mucho.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron con cariño un largo rato antes se separarse. Luffy ya era un chico de 18 años, sus padres lo mandaron a un internado en Mariejois cuando cumplió los 8, llevaban 10 años sin verse. Era demasiado tiempo.

─¡Ah! ¡Me alegra tanto estar en casa! ─exclamó el menor con una sonrisa─. ¿Y donde está tu novia? ¡Mi futura cuñada!

─Ultimando detalles ─la sonrisa de Sabo se borró y tomo a su hermano del brazo─. ¿Luffy recuerdas a Ace? ─el chiquillo lo miro confundido.

─¿Ace? ¿Tu amigo de la infancia?

─Si, veras recuerdas que él y yo éramos... Tú sabes, amigos.

─¿Eh? Si eran amigos que tiene eso de malo. ¿No dijiste que él te presento a Koala?

─Si bueno... ─parecía que su hermano no recordaba nada, sonrió─. Olvídalo, vamos a tu habitación.

─¡Sí!

Sabo sonrió aliviado, su hermanito siempre había sido muy imprudente y el rubio había tenido miedo que dijera algo comprometedor de Ace y él. Después de todo Luffy había descubierto la relación que sostuviera con el pecoso tiempo atrás pero ahora que lo pensaba era ilógico, su hermano aún era muy pequeño en aquel tiempo, seguro nunca entendió lo que pasaba entre ellos.

.

.

Una vez en su habitación Luffy se dejó caer en la cama, mañana su hermano se casaría y él vería a Ace de nuevo. Aquel chico con la cara llena de pecas nunca desapareció de sus pensamientos. Recordaba haber espiado a su hermano cuando estaba con él. Al principio no entendía que era aquel extraño juego que hacían cuando nadie los veía pero su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que los veía, fue hasta que cumplió 12 años y estando en su nueva escuela que comprendió que era aquello, su maestro favorito Shanks le explicó todo.

Ace comenzó a aparecer en sus sueños, al principio solo soñaba que ambos se besaban pero después se veía a sí mismo y al pecoso en la misma situación en que solían estar con su hermano, con la diferencia de que en su mente era él quien estaba sobre Ace, era él quien lo hacía gemir su nombre de la misma forma que Sabo había dicho el del pecoso.

Se tocó los labios, seguía sintiendo el fuego se Ace en ellos. Iba a mostrarle que ya no era un niño, iba a hacerlo gemir su nombre hasta que olvidara el de su hermano, empezaría despacio hasta robarle el corazón por completo.

Ace seria suyo, su padre se había enterado de sus gustos, él mismo se lo dijo cuando cumplió 8 años, único que consiguió fue que lo mandarán lejos pero no podían mantenerlo lejos por siempre y menos ahora que Ace estaba tan disponible, no podía permitir que alguien más se lo ganara.

No podía creer que su hermano fuera capaz de renunciar a él, únicamente para complacer a sus padres. Sabo era un idiota pero estaba bien, habría sido un poco desagradable enfrentarse a su hermano por el pecoso.

.

.

La boda fue hermosa, Koala lo obligo a aparecer en todas la fotos. Ace se sentía incomodo, como no ver al novio y recordar que un mes atrás compartían cama.

Así que cuando Ace pudo alejarse se refugió en la fuente de bebidas, en un rincón haciéndose el desentendido con el vaso que uno de los meseros le sirvió de inmediato, no quería beber demasiado o podía terminar hablando de más, nunca fue bueno con la bebida.

.

.

Luffy distinguió la figura del pecoso sentado en la barra de bebidas, era un lugar discreto y alejado de los ojos de todos, ¡Perfecto!

─Hola, Ace ─saludó alegremente─. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

El chico pecoso lo miró ligeramente confundido, ¿no se acordaba de él? No importaba, le refrescaría la memoria dentro de poco. Miro la bebida en la mano del pecoso, solo un somnífero y un leve relajante muscular que no tardarían en hacer efecto, el primero le permitiría llevar al pecoso a su habitación en el hotel para hablar y el segundo, bueno el segundo era para que el mayor no pudiera defenderse de él.

¡Oh sí! Ace no tenía idea de lo que había despertado en él aquella tarde. No sabía que aquel beso había sellado su destino.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Espero este pequeño OneShot haya sido de su agrado.

Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, me haría muy feliz. Sino, pues simplemente disfruten en esta historia :D

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece no es mío, solo tome los personajes para hacer esta historia.**

 **Hace mucho tiempo le prometí a una linda persona la continuación de esta historia, es muy probable que ella tal vez ya no esté leyéndola pero igual quise ponerla aquí... esta continuación esta dedicada a Anonima-Traumada.**

* * *

Syringa

La boda se había celebrado cerca de la playa, a Sabo y a Koala les gustaba el mar por lo que decidieron celebrar su unión en el lugar favorito de ambos. El hotel donde reservaron las habitaciones para pasar su noche de bodas era un gran complejo con forma de barco y tenía las habitaciones más esplendidas del mundo. Los novios habían elegido para ellos y sus familiares las que tenían la mejor vista, donde las ventanas en vez de mostrar el cielo estrellado o el amanecer, dejaba ver la vida marina y los hermosos arrecifes de coral.

La habitación que su hermano había separado para Luffy era, sin duda, una de las mejores. Tres de las cuatro paredes del cuarto eran de madera y estaban pintadas de un color oscuro, el techo blanco con una mampara redonda y negra que combinaba con el edredón de la enorme cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación y de cara a ella un enorme cristal con forma curveada funcionaba como "pared", al otro lado de esta algunas plantas acuáticas se agitaban por la corriente y dos enormes tortugas nadaban ajenas a los ocupantes de aquel cuarto. Era la perfecta atmosfera romántica que Luffy había deseado para aquel reencuentro.

Luffy recorrió con la vista aquel cuerpo que yacía indefenso sobre la cama de su habitación. El mayor, como padrino y "mejor" amigo de ambos novios tenía reservada una habitación para pasar la noche pero era mejor que aquello sucediera en su cuarto, o al menos eso pensaba Luffy mientras se sentaba junto a la figura dormida de quien sería su pareja de por vida. Ace había caído presa del somnífero a los pocos minutos de comenzar a conservar, Luffy había tenido que sostenerlo para evitar que su cuerpo azotara contra el suelo. Cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Ace pudo sentir con claridad como su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma acelerada en su pecho, sino fuera porque en esos momentos Koala se acercaba a ellos tal vez habría terminado besando a Ace frente a todo el mundo pero logró controlarse. _«Ha bebido mucho. Lo llevaré al hotel para que descanse»._ Fue la excusa que le diera a Koala, el pecoso debía seleccionar a sus amigos con más cuidado, no se creía que siendo su "mejor amiga" no se hubiera dado cuenta de la relación que esté sostenía con su hermano. Ace siempre había sido demasiado crédulo.

Mientras viajaba de regreso a casa estuvo pensando en aquel reencuentro durante todo el camino. La noticia de que su hermano se casaba lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto que se quedó cerca de cuatro horas contemplando la invitación y las letras doradas grabadas en ella, leyó sin cesar el nombre de Koala para asegurarse de que no estaba cambiando las letras, incluso le pidió a su compañero de cuarto, Bartolomeo, que la leyera para él, tan solo para estar seguro. No decía Ace, aquel era el único pensamiento que circulaba por su cabeza, no decía Ace, poco a poco sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa y cuando su hermano le hablará para contarle personalmente sobre su boda lo felicito con verdadera alegría y le deseo lo mejor. Toda la felicidad al lado de aquella arpía, idéntica a él. Su hermano nunca mereció a Ace.

El suave sonido de su respiración, era como un sueño. Sus ojos quedaron prendidos del cuello del pecoso, la forma en que la vena yugular sobresalía levemente con cada respiración, tragó saliva y se mordió los labios… Solo aflojaría su corbata, seguro estaría más cómodo si lo hacía. Hasta donde recordaba, al otro no le gustaban los trajes ni las camisas ajustadas. Alargó las manos temblorosas y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata escarlata, que su hermano se empeñará en que usarán todos los padrinos, el corazón le martillaba con fuerza en el pecho, después de varios intentos pudo soltar el nudo y la corbata quedó abierta. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios, seguramente ahora estaría más cómodo. Su vista se posó nuevamente en su pecho que subía y bajaba de forma acompasada, tal vez debía desabrochar uno o dos botones, si eso estaría bien.

Las manos del menor sudaban al ir desabrochando los botones de la camisa. El saco ya estaba tirado sobre el sillón junto a la cama. Cuando la camisa estuvo completamente abierta quedo atrapado contemplando la pálida piel salpicada de pequeñas manchas, sabía que Ace tenía pecas (bastaba con verle la cara) pero nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de ver las que ocultaba bajo su ropa… tal vez ahora era su oportunidad.

.

.

.

Lo primero que logró registrar su mente fue el sonido del agua, Ace se enfocó en eso para salir de la inconsciencia que lo rodeaba, justo como le habían enseñado que debía hacer después de un ataque de narcolepsia. Poco a poco, el sonido del agua se volvía más claro, ¿una regadera? Alguien se estaba bañando, eso o se había quedado dormido mientras tomaba un baño, esperaba que no fuera lo último, la última vez que le pasó, tuvo que estar una semana en cama por la fiebre.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado, al igual que todo el cuerpo. Estaba recostado sobre una superficie suave y confortable, ¿una cama? Con algo de esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos y miró a su alrededor, la habitación le resultaba vagamente conocida pero no tanto para llegar a ser familiar, ¿Dónde estaba? Trató de ponerse de pie pero sus brazos fueron incapaces de sostenerlo y termino cayendo en la cama, agotado se quedó tumbado con la vista fija en el techo.

 _«Estoy en el hotel»_ , se dijo al ver la ventana que mostraba el interior del océano, su habitación tenía una vista parecida pero sabía que no era su cuarto porque no veía su mochila por ninguna parte. Ace no había desempacado nada porque no tenía intención de pasar más tiempo de lo necesario en aquel evento. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿De quién era aquella habitación? Solo esperaba no haber terminado en el cuarto de cualquiera. Lo último que recordaba era a Luffy, el hermano menor de Sabo, con aquella sonrisa idiota hablando de no recordaba que cosa de la carne o algo así. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía que no lo reconoció inmediatamente, había crecido mucho en los últimos 10 años.

─¡Ya despertaste! ─Ace abrió los ojos, Luffy lo contemplaba desde la puerta del baño con una enorme sonrisa, llevaba bermudas de mezclillas y la toalla alrededor del cuello, entonces estaba en la habitación de Luffy, eso lo hizo sentir aliviado. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se enderezo hasta quedar sentado, las sabanas resbalaron por su cuerpo, el aire frío de la habitación lo hizo estremecer haciéndole notar que estaba desnudo.

─Lu… ─carraspeo un poco al sentir la garganta seca─ ¿Luffy? ¿Qué sucedió? ─miró al menor que acababa de ducharse—Lo siento, ¿vomite? ─¿acaso podía ser más torpe? Seguro había hecho el ridículo, esperaba que al menos nadie lo hubiera grabado.

─No ─Ace miró al menor confundido, Luffy tenía una enorme sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, parecía bastante feliz.

─¿No vomite? –Luffy negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él en la cama—Entonces ─Ace se miró a si mismo unos momentos antes de volver su atención al menor─, ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? –al ver a Luffy salir del baño y él sin ropa, supuso que había vomitado sobre el menor y sobre sí mismo, pero si no era así entonces ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

─¿Sabías que tienes pecas en todo el cuerpo? Son graciosas –Ace quedó en shock sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Luffy lo había desnudado solo para revisar eso? ¿Acaso continuaba teniendo 4 años? Recordaba que cuando recién conociera el hermano menor de su por entonces futuro novio, Luffy se había interesado enormemente por sus pecas y la verdad no entendía porque, solo eran simples manchas en la piel, nada del otro mundo e incluso había más gente con ese rasgo por lo que nunca termino de entender la fascinación del enano por ellas.

─¿Dónde está mi ropa? –preguntó mirando a todos lados─ ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? –su narcolepsia solía hacerlo dormir durante algunos minutos, pero algo le decía que en esta ocasión había dormido un largo rato, especialmente porque sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, como si estuviera hecho de plomo.

─Shishishi, un par de horas, pero no te preocupes, no fue tu narcolepsia ─dijo Luffy atrayendo la atención del mayor─. Fue el somnífero que mi amigo Sanji puso en tu bebida ─¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Un somnífero?─ También vas a sentirte un poco débil, pusimos un relajante en tu bebida.

¿Aquel chiquillo acababa de decirle que lo había drogado? Ace no podía estar más confundido, tanto que no reaccionó cuando Luffy se colocó a su altura y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos lo beso.

Ace no pudo evitar que el chico metiera su lengua dentro de su boca, gimió al sentirlo y lo sujeto por los hombros para apartarlo, pero no consiguió moverlo ni un milímetro, las manos del menor parecían ser tenazas y se negaban a soltarlo. El beso solo se rompió cuando el menor quiso y Ace termino con la respiración agitada y la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla.

─Vine a esta boda solo para verte, Ace ─dijo Luffy con una sonrisa infantil que le pareció aterradora y que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío─. Me gustas, Ace.

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio, Luffy miraba a Ace con firmeza mientras Ace lo miraba incrédulo.

─¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? ─aquello tenía que ser una broma─ ¡Eres un niño!

─No soy un niño ─protestó Luffy─ y no estoy jugando. Me gustas y ya que hoy es la noche de bodas de mi hermano, tú y yo también deberíamos casarnos.

─¡Claro que no! ─hablar con Luffy era como hablar con la pared y Ace comenzaba a pensar que tendría más oportunidades con esta que con aquel enano.

─¿Por qué no? Yo si te quiero ─Ace ya no estaba seguro si el dolor de cabeza se debía a la droga o a lidiar con aquel niño. Luffy no había cambiado nada en esos diez años, seguía siendo el mismo niño egoísta que recordaba. _«Justo como su hermano»._

─Pero no basta que tú quieras, yo también debo querer, ¡Y no quiero! ─se apresuró a decir al ver que Luffy abría la boca. Luffy ariscó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos.

─¡No lo acepto! ─declaró con firmeza mirando al mayor con molestia.

─¿Qué no aceptas?

─No acepto que no quieras, no volví para que digas que no, además ya tengo los anillos para nuestra unión… ¡Mira!

El menor le mostró dos sortijas metálicas y Ace las miró confundido, ¿aquel enano hablaba en serio?

─¡Basta de juegos, déjame! ─trató de salir de la cama pero el menor lo sujeto por el brazo y lo hizo caer boca abajo sobre la cama doblando su brazo tras su espalda, Ace trató de soltarse pero continuaba débil.

─Robin dijo que mientras dos personas llevarán anillos gemelos serían pareja, Franky hizo estos anillos especialmente para nosotros.

Ace escuchó un suave "clic" y sintió algo frío alrededor de su dedo, justo después de aquello Luffy lo soltó. Ace se alejó y miró su mano, en su dedo anular un aro metálico de color oscuro descansaba cómodamente.

─¿Qué! –Ace trató de quitarse aquel maldito anillo mientras Luffy se colocaba el suyo, para su completo horror descubrió que aquella cosa no salía─ ¿Qué diablos es esto?

─Nuestra argolla de matrimonio –declaró el otro feliz.

─¿Estás loco? –Ace continuó tratando de sacarse la argolla─ ¡Ya baste de juegos, Luffy!

─No es un juego, de verdad yo quiero casarme contigo ─tras decir aquello volvió a besarlo forzándolo contra la cama.

Los besos de Luffy eran distintos a los de Sabo, mientras que los del rubio eran suaves e inseguros, los del menor eran demandantes y bruscos, Luffy metía y sacaba su lengua de su boca de una forma desagradable y que le causo nauseas, pero estaba tan débil que no conseguía apartarlo.

─Bas…ta… ─logró murmurar dentro del beso─ ¿Sabo te envió para que hicieras esto? Le dije que no diré nada…

Luffy soltó al mayor y se apartó, liberándolo, Ace aferraba las sabanas mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

─Le dije que no diría nada ─se mordió los labios─, sé que quiere una familia, nunca le arruinaría eso.

─Ace… tú… ¿tú aún amas a mi hermano?

Tenía que admitir que no esperaba algo como eso, en alguna parte de su mente había pensado que si su hermano había renunciado a Ace esté desde luego también había olvidado a su hermano, se había equivocado. Se sentó en la cama y miró al pecoso, su respiración se estaba normalizando, alargo la mano y tocó el rostro del mayor.

─Sabo no me envió, Ace, vine aquí por decisión propia. Te amo, me enamore de ti desde aquella tarde en que me besaste ─Ace no pudo evitar entornar los ojos, ¿besarlo? ¿Cuándo rayos había besado a ese enano?─. Tal vez aún ames a mi hermano, pero si me das una oportunidad te aseguro que haré que te enamores de mí.

Ace miró al menor sin saber que decir, obviamente estaba bromeando… tenía que estar bromeando, no había forma de que hablará en serio. Luffy era hermano de Sabo, seguro que solo quería divertirse un rato para después votarlo, justo como Sabo había hecho.

─¿Quién rayos piensas que soy? ¿Un juguete con el que pueden divertirse? ─justo lo que le faltaba, primero Sabo y ahora Luffy─ No me interesa ser tu novio, ni nada por el estilo ─había tenido suficiente con lo que Sabo le hiciera─. Ni siquiera planeó volver a ver a tu hermano o a tu familia, solo quiero irme de aquí. Fue un error haber venido.

─¡No lo fue! Si no hubieras venido, no habría podido verte… por favor, Ace, yo realmente…

─¡Basta! Ya deja de decir que me amas ─Ace se cubrió el rostro con una mano frustrado─. Escucha ─dijo apartando la mano de su rostro─… no me interesa tener ninguna clase de relación, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero volver a casa ─miró las sabanas y las tomó para cubrirse─. Dame mi ropa, por favor.

─Pero si te vas, ¿Cómo podré conquistarte? Además tú y yo estamos casados, ¿lo olvidas? ─Luffy le mostró el anillo y Ace se llevó una mano a la cara, cansado, tal vez el somnífero que le habían dado aún tenía efecto.

─Luffy no sé de qué rayos estás hablando, no recuerdo haberte besado… tú eras solo el hermano menor de Sabo.

─Pero ahora soy tu novio y no dejaré que te vayas ─declaró con completa confianza, sorprendiendo al otro─. Si te dejo que te vayas, ¿Cómo voy a conquistarte? Tal vez tú no recuerdes aquel beso, pero yo sí… y no voy a dejar que beses a nadie más, menos ahora que eres mi novia ─Ace estaba tan sorprendido por aquellas palabras que no atinó a reaccionar cuando él otro volvió a besarlo, aunque en esta ocasión fue un beso suave y rápido, tanto que más bien se sintió como una suave caricia─. Son cerca de las 8:30, seguramente ya están sirviendo la cena, ¿tienes hambre? Te traeré un poco de comida.

Ace se quedó solo en la habitación mirando el inmenso mar que se extendía frente a él, ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Miró el anillo en su dedo, ¿Acaso ese niño idiota hablaba en serio? De ninguna puta forma, además… ¿Porque rayos tenía que ser él la novia?

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Yey! Nunca pensé que si terminaría publicado un segundo capítulo de este fin, pero bueno aquí esta :D**

 **Hubo muchas personas que pidieron la continuación de esta historia (hace ya mucho tiempo) originalmente el final era abierto para que cada quien imaginará lo que iba a pasar, pero en fin.. esto es lo que mi mente imagino que pasaría después, espero que les haya gustado y esta vez... la historia termina aquí.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece no es mío, solo la idea de esta historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Siembra**

Ace había reservado aquel pasaje desde el momento en que compró el boleto para ir a esa estúpida boda, el costo fue bastante elevado pero no le importó, solo pensaba que quería volver a casa apenas terminará por lo que estuvo dispuesto a pagar el doble de lo que le habría costado un boleto para el primer vuelo del día siguiente. Sin embargo, cuando lo compró nunca imagino que volvería acompañado. Ace tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y giró la cabeza hacia la persona a su lado. Luffy dormía plácidamente apoyado en su hombro, babeando su camisa, por fortuna no tenía planes de volver a usarla. Cansado, empujo al menor con el hombro haciendo que se apartará, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a apoyarse contra él, aquello se había estado repitiendo desde que el avión despegará, y de eso hacía una hora.

Mientras sentía como la saliva de este humedecía aún más la tela de su camisa hasta ser bastante clara en su piel, Ace pensó que debían lucir graciosos, uno vistiendo un traje de etiqueta y zapatos brillantes e incomodos mientras que él otro llevaba bermudas y un chaleco rojo con sandalias. No era como si ellos quisieran viajar con ropa tan incómoda, era solo que ninguno tuvo oportunidad de cambiarse antes que los corrieran del hotel.

El recuerdo le hizo sentir un pinchazo en la mejilla, Ace tocó la marca roja con matices verdes que iba formándose en esta, sabía cómo lucía porque antes de subir al avión había acudido a los servicios del aeropuerto y el largo espejo que tenían sobre los lavabos le permitió contemplarla en todo su esplendor, se veía tan dolorosa como era, apenas la rozo con los dedos tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar gemir. Nunca imagino que Sabo lo golpearía, había sido algo muy desagradable. En realidad, toda la escena había resultado bastante bizarra. Cuando Luffy abandonó la habitación para, según él, ir en busca de comida, Ace trató de aprovechar ese momento para salir de allí, tan solo para toparse con que la puerta estaba cerrada, trató de abrirla pero fue inútil, probablemente por el somnífero y el relajante muscular que le habían dado. Tampoco pudo escapar por las ventanas, porque simple y sencillamente no había una maldita ventana que fuera funcional, todas daban al puto océano.

 _«Estúpido hotel con su estúpida vista»_

Ace había sentido un profundo odio hacia aquella construcción y justo cuando comenzaba a considerar si podría romper una de las "ventanas" con una silla, escucho el pitido de la puerta indicando que alguien del otro lado había pasado la tarjeta de acceso. Sabo se había quedado de pie sujetando el picaporte de la puerta mientras Luffy estaba a su lado con la boca fruncida. No fue una escena agradable, mucho menos cuando a esta se le sumo el padre de aquellos dos, a Sabo no le había sentado nada bien que Ace y Luffy se hubieran "casado" y aquel golpe había sido su forma de demostrarlo. Solo eso le faltaba, que lo culparán por la conducta inmadura de aquella criatura egoísta que el rubio tenía por hermano.

─Mmm… carne… ─el pecoso apartó la vista de la pantalla, donde transmitían una película que ni se molestará en ver, y miró al menor revolverse en su asiento sin llegar a despertarse. Encogido sobre sí mismo, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y los bazos rodeándolas, Ace notó lo joven que era. Era solo un niño que fingía ser un adulto, ¿Cuántos años tenía a todo esto? ¿18 años o algo así? Luffy siempre había más parecido joven de lo que era, y eso que sonreía mucho, ¿no debería tener marcas en el rostro por todas las expresiones que hacía? La verdad era que no recordaba mucho a aquel mocoso, salvo que siempre estaba pegado a su hermano y que Sabo lo consentía demasiado, no le extrañaba que hubiera crecido como un chiquillo egoísta y caprichoso que había refinado con la edad.

Y sin embargo… no había podido dejarlo atrás.

Aún no podía creer que tanto su padre como su hermano hubieran podido correrlo de esa forma, es decir, era su hijo y su hermano, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con esos sujetos? Y no solo lo habían corrido, sino que además le habían gritado que ya no formaba parte de la familia. _«Idiotas»_ , además, ¿no hacía eso que Sabo además de ser un desgraciado sin corazón fuera un hipócrita de primera? El rubio había acusado a su hermano de tener una relación con otro hombre, _«¡Es asqueroso, Luffy!»_ , tal vez solo lo había dicho para quedar bien ante su padre, pero había sonado demasiado real, demasiado sincero, por su expresión y mirada nadie habría dudado que estaba escandalizado porque su hermanito prefiriera la compañía de otro hombre. ¡Rayos! Si Ace no estuviera seguro que todos aquellos momentos que compartió con el rubio eran reales también habría pensado que hablaba en serio. _«O tal vez si lo decía en serio, tal vez yo le daba asco»_ nadie le aseguraba que aquello no fuera cierto.

Luffy volvió a revolverse y se giró dándole la espalda mientras murmuraba algo de que dejarán en paz su carne o les patearía el trasero. No entendía del todo a aquel chiquillo. Por la discusión que sostuvieron Sabo, Luffy y su padre, se enteró que la razón por la que habían enviado al menor a estudiar al otro extremo del mundo había sido él, o mejor dicho, lo que decía sentir por él. Aquello lo había sorprendido tanto que mientras esos tres discutían solo había podido quedarse de pie en un extremo viéndolos. Dragon estaba furioso reclamándole al menor por ser tan testarudo y necio, Sabo por su parte decía que no podía creer que Luffy sintiera algo por un hombre (era bueno fingiendo que Ace y él habían compartido cama poco tiempo atrás) y Luffy, aquel idiota que había estado sonriendo desde que lo viera en la recepción había cambiado su expresión a una seria que lo hacía lucir mayor.

 _«¡Ya no soy un niño. Quiero Ace y ya no pueden separarnos porque estamos casados!»._

Ace pensó que sería asesinado cuando Dragon y Sabo se giraron para mirarlo, como si él fuera el culpable de la locura de su hijo…. ¡Cuando él solo era una víctima más! No tenía la culpa de que ninguno de esos dos hubiera sabido como criar a aquel mocoso.

" _Ahora entiendo porque te negaste a mi propuesta"_ había sido el último mensaje que recibiera en su celular antes de que las azafatas le pidieran apagar sus celulares porque el avión estaba a punto de despegar. Supuestamente una vez en el aire podían volver a encenderlos, pero Ace no se había molestado en hacerlo, nadie salvo Sabo le hablaba y no quería seguir recibiendo aquellos mensajes. Pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y a que el rubio hubiera destrozado su corazón, le dolía que Sabo realmente pudiera pensar que tenía algo con su hermano. Ace jamás había mirado a otra persona que no fuera el rubio, él nunca había hecho nada para que dudara de él.

 _«El hecho de que me case, no significaba que tenemos que terminar nuestra relación. Si eres discreto, podemos… podemos seguir viéndonos»_

El pecoso no había podido creer aquellas palabras y se había quedado mirando al rubio esperando el momento en que su imagen se desvaneciera y despertará en su cama empapado en sudor con el cuerpo de Sabo entre sus brazos, sin embargo… no sucedió, para su horror descubrió que aquel momento, que el Sabo frente a él que lo miraba con una sonrisa que apenas se insinuaba en sus labios y una mirada firme y segura, era en realidad el verdadero Sabo, la persona a la que amaba.

Nunca.

Por la expresión que se formará en el rostro del rubio, Ace pudo darse cuenta que no esperaba aquella respuesta y si debía ser sincero, él también se sorprendió cuando descubrió que aquella palabra había salido de su boca. Quería al rubio, lo amaba, era la persona con la que pensaba pasaría el resto de su vida, por la que pelearía con el mundo entero si no entendían su amor (aún había mucha gente que miraba con malos ojos las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo). Pero al parecer, Sabo no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, tendría una esposa ante la sociedad, la persona a la que le tomaría la mano delante de todos, la persona a la que besaría bajo el sol mientras que Ace solo sería una silueta oculta en la oscuridad… no podía aceptarlo y no porque estuviera celoso, sino porque nos ería justo para Koala. ¿Cómo podía aceptar verse con alguien que estaba a punto de dar sus votos de amor a alguien más? Si Sabo estaba dispuesto a engañar a la persona a la que le juraría amor eterno delante del mundo, ¿Qué podía esperar él?

 _«Robin me dijo que cuando dos personas usan anillos iguales significa que están casados»_

Luffy no parecía tener ningún problema en decir abiertamente que lo "quería", pero ¿Cómo rayos podía quererlo si ni siquiera se conocían? Tal vez todo aquello era un plan fraguado por Luffy y Sabo para alejarlo, quizá el rubio aún tenía miedo que Ace abriera la boca de más, pero… ─miró al moreno que dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda─ Luffy no parecía estar jugando. _«Sabo también parecía hablar en serio cuando decía que me amaba»_ lo que significaba que en realidad no era bueno juzgando a la gente. Luffy se encogió sobre sí mismo, Ace lo miró antes de soltar un suspiro y quitarse su saco para colocarlo sobre el menor, el idiota no había tenido oportunidad de recoger sus cosas por lo que llevaba tan solo bermudas y la playera ligera, el avión estaba demasiado frío para solo andar con esa ropa. Mientras acomodaba su saco sobre el menor, notó el anillo que el chiquillo había colocado en su dedo y que, hasta ahora, no había podido quitarse (ni siquiera con el aceite que Robin le recomendará que comprará en la costosísima farmacia del aeropuerto).

¿Qué diablos era aquel anillo? Desde que llegarán al aeropuerto había estado examinándolo (cuando lograba quitarse a Luffy de encima) tratando de entender porque no podía quitárselo. Cuando Luffy le había puesto aquella cosa, estaba seguro de haber escuchado un "clic" y por unas marcas que había encontrado en el centro, dedujo que se abría, aunque hasta ahora no había encontrado la forma de hacerlo. Ace tocó su dedo notando lo roja que tenía la piel alrededor del anillo (donde había estado tratando de sacarlo), en realidad el anillo era bastante bonito. Era negro y tenía varios cortes que lo hacían emitir algunos destellos al moverlo contra la luz y era lo suficientemente grueso para que no lo confundieran con algún anillo de mujer. Al verlo, Ace no pudo evitar pensar en los anillos que él mismo había comprado para Sabo y él, el rubio lo había visto unos momentos antes de guardarlo y decirle que era un bonito gesto pero no podía usarlo. « _Puedes decir que tú lo compraste»_ le había sugerido, la verdad no le importaba lo que Sabo dijera, solo quería verlo con aquel anillo, _«Ace la verdad es que yo nunca compraría un anillo tan simple, se darían cuenta que alguien me lo dio»_ , fue la primera vez que Ace se dio cuenta de la enorme diferencia económica (y de clase) entre el rubio y él.

─Luce bien en tu dedo ─Ace casi dio un brinco en su asiento al escuchar aquella voz y levantó la vista, Nami tenía los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de su asiento y lo miraba desde arriba, le recordó a una niña pequeña─. Todos le dijimos que comprará un anillo costoso con más detalles pero... ─se encogió de hombros─ dijo que no eras una mujer y que probablemente no te gustaría.

─Yo creo que se ve lindo ─Robin cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y giró la cabeza para mirarlos, la morena iba cómodamente sentada en la fila junto a la de Ace─. Franky trabajo mucho en ellos, quería que quedarán perfectos.

¿Franky? ¿Quién rayos era? No lo sabía, pero cuando diera con él Ace haría que le quitará aquella cosa y después lo golpearía por ser parte de aquel maldito plan, es más, Ace comenzaba a considerar denunciar a toda esa bola de chiflados a la policía por complicidad en su pseudo "secuestro" o lo que sea que fuera lo que Luffy había hecho con él.

─Hey, pecoso ─Ace frunció los labios, odiaba que la gente se refiriera a él por sus pecas─. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo quitártelo? ─la sonrisa aparentemente inocente en los labios de la pelinaranja contrastaba con el brillo calculador de sus ojos, Ace tendría que estar verdaderamente mal de la cabeza para confiar en ella (¡en cualquiera de ellos!).

Nami era realmente aterradora, parecía ser la única capaz de lograr que Luffy se comportara un poco (o al menos parecía ser a la única persona que obedecía) aunque principalmente lo lograba a base de golpes, pero no era la única extraña, la otra chica del grupo, Robin, resultaba aterradora de otra forma, casi nunca decía nada pero sonreía mucho, como si todo fuera una especie de comedia para ella. Los chicos, por otro lado parecían ser ligeramente más "normales", el chico rubio que había colaborado con Luffy para drogarlo, creía recordar que su nombre era Sanji, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de un chico con en el cabello verde, Zorro o algo así sonaba su nombre, la verdad no había puesto demasiada atención cuando Luffy se los presentará, ambos estaban viendo la película que el vuelo transmitía para que no se aburrieran, aunque exceptuándolos a ellos, todos los demás pasajeros estaban profundamente dormidos.

¿Cómo rayos había terminado viajando con aquellos dementes? En un arranque de "amabilidad" le había ofrecido al menor acompañarlo de regreso, porque pensó que el chiquillo estaba solo y porque lo había visto algo cabizbajo después de que su padre y su hermano lo rechazarán tan abiertamente, ¿Por qué rayos pensó que estaba sólo? Rayos, todo era su culpa y de su gran boca que nunca podía mantener cerrada.

─¿No se molestaría Luffy si me dices como quitarlo? ─la sonrisa de Nami se ensancho aún más y apoyo su barbilla sobre sus brazos.

─Aun cuando lo sepas nunca podrás quitártelo, pero sería muy divertido ver como lo intentas ─Ace entornó los ojos, solo eso le faltaba que aquellos idiotas se divirtieran a su costa, ¿acaso pensaban que era su juguete?

─Entonces no me lo digas. No tengo la menor intención de divertirlos ─ya descubriría como quitarse esa cosa. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa de una buena vez y olvidarse de todo aquello.

Nami inclinó la cabeza ligeramente sin apartar la vista de aquel chico pecoso. Tenía que admitir que no era como lo había imaginado, Luffy les había hecho un dibujo pero no había sido de gran utilidad ya que el moreno lo había representado como una salamandra dormida, aunque solo supieron que era una salamandra porque el menor les dijo cuando le preguntaron si Ace era un gusano con puntos en la cara ─porque algo que Luffy jamás olvidaba de Ace eran sus pecas. _«Es una salamandra porque su boca parece estar hecha de fuego (por aquel entonces existía una caricatura donde algunos animales humanoides protegían el mundo y uno era una salamandra que arrojaba fuego por la boca) y está dormida, porque a Ace le gusta dormir mucho»_.

Habían acompañado al moreno a la boda de su hermano para asegurarse que no se metiera en problemas (drogar, secuestrar y, probablemente, abusar de alguien podía resultar problemático). Fue entonces cuando finalmente conocieron a Ace, después de años de escuchar sobre él, y Nami no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada, Ace era completamente diferente a lo que se había imaginado.

─Eres bastante arisco, ¿verdad? ─las palabras fueron una puñalada para Ace, Sabo le había dicho algo así en una ocasión─ Pero a Luffy le gustas, así que supongo que debes tener algo bueno ─ahora resultaba que el cariño de aquel mono de circo indicaba si alguien tenía algo bueno. _«Mocosa grosera»_

─Eres más lindo de lo que Luffy nos dijo –Ace frunció el entrecejo y miró a la chica morena sentada en la fila a su lado, molesto, ¿lindo? No era una maldita muñeca para que lo llamaran "lindo"─. Me gustan tus pecas, te ves como algo exótico ─¿Qué era ahora? ¿Un animal?─. ¿Tienes en otras partes del cuerpo? ─¿Qué carajos le importaba?

─No creo que sea algo que deba preocuparlos –maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió pedirle a Makino aquellas clases de modales, en esos momentos el pecoso tenía ganas de poder decirles todo lo que pensaba a esas mujeres─. Creo que deberían preocuparles más el hecho de que son cómplices de un pseudo secuestro, ¿no lo creen?

─¿Solo secuestro? ─el rostro de la chica se pegó casi al de Ace haciéndolo retroceder─ ¿Quieres decir que Luffy no consumo el matrimonio? –Ace miro a la pelinaranja con la boca abierta.

─¡Claro que no! ─¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de aquellos chicos? Como si fuera acostarse con el hermano menor de su ex novio, ¿Qué clase de persona inmoral creían que era? Bueno, ellos no sabían que Ace y Sabo habían estado en una relación, pero tampoco iba acostarse con el hermano menor de su "mejor" amigo.

─¡Venga ese dinero, chicos! ¡Yo gane! –dijo Nami extendiendo las manos, mientras los demás protestaban pero sacaban sus carteras.

Ace miró como la chica juntaba el dinero con un brillo en los ojos, ¿acaso aquellos dementes habían apostado sobre si Luffy consumaba o no el matrimonio? ¿Qué clase de enfermos eran?La pelinaranja giró para mirarlo directamente, casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

─Robin y yo apostamos a que Luffy no lo "haría" contigo, pero esos de allá ─dijo señalando a los tres varones del grupo─ dijeron que si lo haría.

─¿Apostaron? ─Ace miró a todo el grupo entre incrédulo e indignado─ ¿Acaso para ustedes drogar y secuestrar a una persona para abusar de ella, les parece normal? ¿Qué clase de enfermos son?

─Pero eso fue porque tú lo provocaste. Luffy nos contó que lo besaste cuando era pequeño, ¿no te parece algo pervertido andar besando a niños inocentes?

─¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Yo no he besado a nadie.

Era la segunda vez que Ace escuchaba aquello. No recordaba haber tocado nunca a ese enano, recordaba que era un niño hiperactivo y glotón que se la pasaba pegado a Sabo y que resultaba molesto, una de las condiciones del rubio era que no podía tocarlo o besarlo frente a su hermano. _«Luffy es un hablador y no quiero que mis padres se enteren»_ , hasta donde recordaba aquel enano se había acercado a él pocas veces y solo para tocar sus pecas. _«¿Nunca te bañas?»_ Esas habían sido las primeras palabras que le dijera aquella pulga cuando finalmente lo conoció. La relación entre ellos no era precisamente buena, Luffy era celoso con su hermano y veía a Ace como una especie de invasor y a Ace le gustaba fastidiar a esa cosa enana que al enojarse inflaba los cachetes y se ponía rojo, claro que después Sabo lo regañaba por hacer enojar a su hermanito pero Ace lo convencía de perdonarlo. Molestar a Luffy era un preámbulo para hacer cosas más dulces con el rubio.

El recuerdo lo hizo sentir tristeza, ahora que lo pensaba todos sus recuerdos felices estaban relacionados con Sabo. Había pensado que tras verlo casarse con Koala podría olvidarlo, podría regresar a su antigua vida y consumirse en su propia tristeza, que moriría solo y su cuerpo seria consumido por los gusanos y nadie se daría cuenta. Eso pensó… pero justo ahora se encontraba en una situación totalmente distinta… ¿Cómo rayos había terminado siendo acosado por el hermano menor del amor de su vida? Ni el mejor novelista habría podido imaginar algo como eso, porque simplemente era una estupidez, una idea perfecta para el fiasco de novelas que pasaban en la televisión.

─Nunca he besado a Luffy ─¿Cómo rayos iba a besar al hermano menor del que fuera su novio? Sabo era la única persona a la que había amado en toda su vida y la única con la que había sostenido alguna relación. Nami se enderezo y lo miró unos momentos antes de girar para ver a Robin, la morena también había dejado de sonreír, ambas lo miraron confundidas.

─Luffy asegura que lo besaste ─Nami ya no sonaba tan segura como hacía unos momentos.

─Nunca lo he besado, yo estaba con… ─se calló al darse cuenta que iba a decir Sabo, le había prometido al rubio no decirle a nadie sobre la relación que sostuvieran─ Yo estaba con otra persona cuando conocí a Luffy, él solo era el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo. Yo solo… solo lo molestaba, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca me gustaron mucho los niños y Luffy era bastante molesto.

─Entonces lo olvidaste ─Robin, Nami y Ace se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Zoro, el peliverde tenía los ojos cerrados─, es claro que ese beso no significó nada para ti, pero fue muy importante para Luffy ─el peliverde abrió los ojos, tenía unos ojos fríos y afilados, ojos que clavó en Ace─. Luffy nos habló mucho de ti e insistió en venir hasta aquí para volver a verte ─los ojos de Zoro se movieron hacia Luffy─, puede llegar a ser algo egoísta así que no creo que te liberes de él, si dice que te quiere entonces… ─se encogió de hombros como diciendo que ya no había nada que hacer─ resígnate a ser su "novia" y listo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

¿Cuál era el problema? ¿De verdad estaba preguntando aquello? El maldito problema era que Ace no estaba interesado en ninguna relación, y mucho menos en ser la NOVIA de alguien que era menor que él y que además era el hermano de su ex novio, un maldito desgraciado que le había roto el corazón sin consideración alguna y que además le había propuesto… ¡Rayos! De solo acordarse sentía como le hervía la sangre, ¿Quién rayos pensaba Sabo que era? ¿Un maldito desgraciado como él? ¡Jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así!

─El problema es que a mí no me interesa, además… ¿Cómo pueden solapar esto? Son sus amigos, deberían tratar de… de hacerlo entrar en razón, esto es una locura ─Zoro y las chicas rieron por la bajo.

─¿Crees que no lo hemos intentado? ─preguntó Robin dejando el libro que estaba leyendo en la bolsa del asiento frente a ella para levantar el brazo y alcanzar el botón de la luz que estaba sobre ella─ Pero con Luffy es simplemente imposible, una vez que decide algo, nada lo detiene ─la luz de su lugar se apagó sumiéndola en la oscuridad.

─Y él ha decidido que te quiere a ti ─Ace volvió a mirar a Zoro quien también estaba a punto de apagar la luz de su lugar─, yo en tu lugar me resignaría ─y sin más la luz de su lugar también se apagó.

─Debes ser un gran besador para que Luffy se haya enamorado de ti solo por eso ─dijo Nami alejándose del respaldo─, digo normalmente él no se siente interesado por esa clase de cosas pero supongo que esa falta de interés se debe a que tu acaparaste toda su atención desde que era muy pequeño ─ella también apago la luz y todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad. Los demás pasajeros también dormían, Ace se quedó un rato contemplando aquella oscuridad sin poder creer nada de lo que acababan de decir, fue entonces que sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, bajo la vista y se encontró con que Luffy le había rodeado la cintura y tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho.

¿De verdad lo había besado? ¿De verdad ese niño se había enamorado de él solo por un beso? Nunca había escuchado algo así, ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él solo por un beso? Era estúpido, aunque… Luffy siempre había sido estúpido. Cansado, levantó el brazo y apagó la luz para medio acomodarse en su asiento y tratar de dormir, no quería pensar en nada más, sintió al menor apretar su agarre, parecía un niño perdido… suspiro y tomó los brazos del menor para apartarlo y volver acomodarlo en su asiento, vio como Luffy se hacía un ovillo haciendo que su saco resbalará, Ace volvió a colocarlo sobre el menor antes de apagar la luz y girarse en su asiento para finalmente cerrar los ojos, había sido un viaje demasiado cansado, solo quería volver a casa y olvidarse de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Una tercera parte de esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido.**  
 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece no es mío, solo la idea de la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Plantación**

─¿A dónde iremos? ─preguntó Luffy mientras recogía sus tres maletas de la banda, Ace miró el equipaje ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría tantas maletas para unos pocos días en un hotel? Pensó mientras recogía su pequeña (y única) maleta antes de reparar en la pregunta del chico, ¿Iremos? ¿Por qué hablaba en plural?

─Yo a mi casa, tu a la tuya.

─Pero ahora estamos casados.

Ace tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear a aquel idiota, ¿Qué tal si con tanto golpe lo dejaba peor? No quería ser responsable de la idiotez de aquel chico idiota. Aunque igual desquitó su furia lanzándole una mirada asesina a una pareja que los miraba con curiosidad, obviamente habían escuchado las palabras del enano y eran tan indiscretos que en lugar de fingir que no habían escuchado nada se les habían quedado viendo, ¿Qué acaso nunca habían visto discutir a un matrimonio! Cuando notaron su mirada se apresuraron a largarse, solo entonces Ace volvió se atención al menor.

─Escucha idio… Luffy. Casarse con alguien no es solo colocar un anillo gemelo en su dedo.

─Lo sé –Ace lo miró sorprendido, tenía un mal presentimiento─. Nami dijo que debo consumar el matrimonio para que sea oficial, pero si no dormimos juntos entonces no podré hacerlo.

─¿Qué? No claro que no, diablos… ¿Dónde aprenden los jóvenes esas cosas? ¿Acaso piensas que voy acostarme contigo así de fácil? Además, sácate esa idea de la cabeza de que tú vas a "consumar" algo conmigo –no estaba dispuesto abrirle las piernas a ese chiquillo, Ace no jugaba ese rol.

─¿Por qué no? Obviamente yo soy quien debe reclamarte porque yo te amo mas –Ace se detuvo de golpe y giro para ver al enano, Luffy iba tras él arrastrando todas sus maletas.

─¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

─Cuando mi hermano y tú hacían esas cosas, tú eras quien tomaba a mi hermano. Zoro dijo que porque tú lo amabas más y porque querías protegerlo, así que obviamente yo te amo más y voy a protegerte por lo tanto, yo debo tomarte –Ace no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en primero porque aquello era lo más idiota que había escuchado nunca y en segunda, ¿Cómo sabía aquel idiota lo que Sabo y él hacían?

─¿De que estas hablando?

─Sé que mi hermano y tú se acostaban ─Ace se puso completamente rojo ante aquellas palabras─. A veces los espiaba, así que se bien lo que tengo que hacer.

¿Espiarlos? Eso explicaba porque algunas veces, Ace había tenido la sensación de que alguien los estaba observando, pero nunca imagino que aquella pulga hiperactiva los hubiera estado espiando. Sin poder controlarse, Ace golpeo en la cabeza.

─Auch, duele.

─Tenías 6 años, eres un pervertido ─Ace sujeto el asa de su maleta con más fuerza y se dio la media vuelta, lo mejor sería alejarse de aquel enano lo más pronto posible─. Vete a tu casa, Luffy y déjame en paz de una buena vez ─pero antes de que se alejará sintió como el otro tiraba de su brazo, se giró dispuesto a soltarse pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de Luffy clavados en él.

─No puedo volver a casa, papá me corrió ¿lo olvidas?

La culpa invadió al pecoso, aunque técnicamente había sido culpa del menor no suya, es decir, era él quien insistía con eso de que estaban casados y todo eso. Ace no quería nada de eso y sin embargo lo habían corrido como si él fuera culpable. ¿Qué podía importarle a él que Luffy no tuviera a dónde ir? Seguro que cualquiera de sus estúpidos y cómplices amigos podían darle alojamiento en su casa, no era problema de Ace.

─No, por si no lo notaste a mí también me corrieron ─dijo soltándose de la mano del menor─. Pídele asilo a cualquiera de tus amigos ─volvió a acomodar su maleta sobre su hombro─. Adiós, Luffy.

Ace se dio la media vuelta y comenzó alejarse, rogando por no tener que ver a Luffy o cualquier miembro de su familia nunca más, pero cuando ya casi estaba a punto de alcanzar las puertas descubrió que el menor no había hecho nada para detenerlo, ¿y si lo estaba siguiendo? Confundido se giró para ver donde estaba aquel enano molesto. Luffy no lo estaba siguiendo, el menor estaba parado justo donde lo había dejado (junto a la cinta de descarga del equipaje), la gente simplemente le sacaba la vuelta como si fuera un objeto olvidado, algunos le dedicaban una corta mirada antes de rodearlo. El chiquillo solo permanecía de pie en medio de todo aquel ajetreo que resultaba el aeropuerto, sin ninguno de sus amigos a su lado parecía bastante solitario, desde que lo conociera (cuando era más pequeño) Ace siempre lo había visto rodeado de gente, al caer en cuenta de eso comprendió porque aquella noche cuando Sabo y su padre le exigieron dejar esa "tontería" (alias Ace) y al verlo solo había tenido aquella misma sensación que lo embargaba ahora. _«No seas estúpido, Ace. Solo vete»_ ya Sabo le había mostrado lo falsos que eran todos ellos, el mismo padre del rubio era un sujeto sumamente desagradable, _«Igual que Sabo»_ y por lo que podía ver, Luffy era igual, quizá peor, solo exigía y exigía… como si tuviera derecho sobre todo y sobre todos. No era diferente a su familia, no era diferente a su hermano, después de todo Luffy idolatraba a Sabo, siempre lo había hecho. Giró nuevamente hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse, a olvidarse de todo aquello, volver a su deprimente vida y morir con el corazón roto (o lo que quedaba de él considerando que Sabo lo había pisoteado hasta el cansancio), acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro por enésima vez y se dispuso a salir por las puertas de vidrio eléctricas, apretó la mano y sintió el frío contacto de aquel anillo, también tenía que buscar la forma de quitarse esa cosa, no podía perder el tiempo con aquel chiquillo caprichoso que solo pensaba en sí mismo y en lo que él quería.

Luffy sintió como los ojos comenzaban a arderle y su vista se empañaba, molesto se talló los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios. Las cosas no estaban funcionando, pese a que ahora estaban "casados" Ace se negaba a estar con él, pero no importaba. Eso solo significaba que tenía que esforzarse más para conquistar al pecoso, no iba a rendirse, sin importar que dijera Ace.

Ahora eran esposos y no dejaría que… ¿nadie se llevará su maleta? Luffy levantó la vista al ver que alguien tomaba una de sus maletas y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Ace.

─Solo por esta noche ─dijo tomando otra de las cuatro maletas del menor, ¿no eran solo tres? ¿Cuándo se habían convertido en cuatro?─, mañana buscarás alojamiento con cualquiera de tus amigos o donde prefieras, menos en mi casa ─la expresión triste del menor comenzó a desaparecer hasta formar una enorme sonrisa.

─¿Quieres decir que iremos a tu casa!

─¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso crees que quiero tenerme en mi casa cuando quieras? Voy a llevarte a un hotel y a pagarte una habitación, es todo ─tomó otra maleta y miró al menor directamente a los ojos─. ¿Conoces algún hotel cerca de aquí? ─Luffy asintió con la cabeza, ya había dejado de sonreír.

─Sanji me dijo de uno llamado "Momoiro" ─Ace miró al menor en busca de algo que le dijera que aquello era una trampa pero no encontró nada, no se sentía inclinado a confiar en nada de aquellos chicos, pero también quería quitarse al menor de encima de una buena vez.

.

.

.

Momoiro era un hotel bastante grande y se veía bastante limpio, tenía una entrada elegante y olía a incienso, la chica en el mostrador era una muchacha preciosa con el cabello castaño que le caía en ondas por la espalda y los hombros, sus ojos cafés parecían amigables pero tenía una expresión algo disgusta.

─¿Se quedarán los dos? ─preguntó la chica mientras revisaba su sistema para verificar la disponibilidad de habitaciones.

─¡Sí!

─No –Ace le lanzó una mirada molesta al chiquillo juntó a él antes de volver su atención a la cajera─. Solo se quedará él –dijo señalando con la cabeza al menor que hacía un puchero molesto a su lado.

─De acuerdo ─a la chica la traía sin cuidado los clientes extraños que llegaban al hotel "Momoiro", solo quería que se decidieran rápido para poder volver a concentrarse en el test que estaba realizando sobre "Como saber si es tu amor verdadero", le faltan 5 preguntas para ver si el chico con el que estaba saliendo ahora era el adecuado, esperaba que si porque le gustaba mucho. Justo estaba revisando las habitaciones disponibles cuando sonó el teléfono, al ver el número se apresuró a tomar la llamada, olvidándose por un momento de los dos morenos frente a ella.

Mientras la chica conversaba con alguien por el teléfono, Ace terminaba de registrarse en el libro de huéspedes, o mejor dicho terminaba de registrar a Luffy, dejando pendiente únicamente el número de habitación asignada y la firma que debía corresponder al enano a su lado.

─Me niego a quedarme solo aquí, somos esposos debemos pasar la noche juntos ─Ace sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas por la forma desvergonzada en que el menor dijera aquello y le lanzó una rápida mirada a la chica, pero esta parecía bastante concentrada en su llamada.

─No pasaremos la noche juntos, ni ahora ni nunca, ¿entiendes? ─estaba harto de todo aquello, le dolía la cabeza y estaba realmente cansado, solo quería llegar a su casa y acostarse a dormir hasta cansarse. No había podido descansar apropiadamente desde que despertará en la habitación de Luffy después que este lo drogará─ Deberías estar agradecido que te pague una habitación para que puedas descansar, es más de lo que tus "grandiosos" amigos hicieron ─apenas llegar al aeropuerto, todos aquellos anormales habían desaparecido dejándolo solo con el idiota mayor. Ace aún no estaba seguro de creer eso de que Luffy no sabía la dirección de ninguno de ellos.

─No tendrías que rentar ningún cuarto si vamos a tu casa ─probablemente el plan de todos era que lo llevará a su casa para que allí pudieran, finalmente, "consumar" su matrimonio. ¡Como si fuera hacer tal cosa!

─Olvídalo, no planeo llevarte a mi casa. Nunca.

La chica termino su llamada y les dedicó una suave sonrisa al tiempo que pedía una disculpa por hacerlos esperar y volvió su atención a su ordenador para terminar la reservación. Ace movió el cuello tratando de liberar toda la tensión que sentía en esos momentos, estaba ansioso por librarse de aquella cosa y poder ir a descansar a su departamento.

─Listo, su habitación es la número 4 está en el tercer piso pero lamento informarle que nuestro servicio de botones no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos, pero yo puedo ayudarle a llevar sus maletas, solo debo…

─No se preocupe ─dijo Ace tomando las dos maletas del menor, no podía permitir que la chica las llevará. Makino le había enseñado que debía ser amable con las mujeres─, nosotros la llevaremos.

Ace se encaminó al ascensor, pero Luffy se atrasó porque la chica le entregó otra tarjeta magnética, seguramente la chica pensaba que Ace iba a quedarse. Subieron hasta el tercer piso y se encaminaron a la puerta con el número 9 al final del pasillo, el pecoso pasó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, el cuarto era bastante amplio y la cama demasiado grande, ¿acaso no se trataba de una habitación individual?, Ace dejo las maletas en el suelo y se giró con Luffy quien estaba cerrando la puerta.

─Bien, al menos esta noche tiene donde pasarlo ─desvió la vista incomodo─. Lamento que tu padre te haya corrido de tu casa, pero puedes ir a verlo cuando vuelva y decirle que todo fue un malentendido y…

─¿Por qué haría eso? Lo que dije no era mentira, me gustas y quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione.

─¡Tú y yo no estamos casados! ─Ace suspiro cansado y decidió que había tenido lo suficiente─ Olvídalo, yo me largó ─tomó el picaporte de la puerta pero se encontró con que estaba cerrada, confundido pasó la tarjeta por el lector pero continuó cerrada─ ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no se abre?

─No se abrirá hasta mañana ─contestó un alegre Luffy sentándose en la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

─¡Ya basta! Esto no es gracioso, déjame salir.

─Yo no puedo abrir, la puerta se cierra automáticamente y se abre hasta mañana. Después de todo, es un hotel de amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Una cuarta parte de esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
Curiosamente cada vez que me siento estresada es cuando puedo escribir algo de esta historia, son los capítulos más cortos que escribo :D**

 **Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido.  
** **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Por que siempre parece que actualizó cada vez más retirado?**

* * *

 **Riego**

El jadeo de ambos se apoderaba del silencio de la habitación. Los dos estaban sobre la enorme cama con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndoles en los oídos, como si hubieran corrido durante horas lo más rápido que podían. Ace incluso comenzaba a sentir como le palpitaba la cabeza, pero aun así trato de forcejear contras las esposas que él otro había usado para inmovilizarlo contra la cama, ni siquiera había notado en que momento las había tomado. El recordar la forma tan fácil en que aquel chiquillo lo había reducido lo hacía sentir molesto consigo mismo y apretó los dientes al tiempo que jalaba sus brazos. De nueva cuenta había subestimado al chico, tenía que recordarse mil veces que aquel enano ya no era un niño.

─¡Deja de hacer eso! –Luffy apretó sus brazos contra el colchón reduciendo la tensión en las muñecas del mayor, la piel de Ace ya mostraba los signos de su lucha.

─¡Suéltame! ─demandó Ace sin prestar atención a las palabras del menor.

─No voy a hacerlo. Es nuestra noche de bodas. Lo que va a pasar ahora es perfectamente normal, además no es nada que no hayas hecho antes ─el mayor estaba tan concentrado en tratar de zafar sus brazos que no notó el tono molesto con el que Luffy dijera lo último.

─Ya basta de juegos Luffy. Te lo advierto, esto está yendo demasiado lejos –desde el principio había ido bastante lejos.

─Si tienes miedo de que sea muy rudo, no lo seré –Luffy miró al pecoso directamente a los ojos─. Te lo dije, sé cómo hacerlo. Vi como se lo hacías a Sabo y desde entonces averigüe como hacerlo.

─¡Eres un depravado! ¡Tenías 6 años! ─en verdad había algo bastante mal en la cabeza de aquel idiota.

─Zoro dijo que es normal tener esa clase de deseos a los 6 años, dijo que tal vez era un poco precoz debido al beso que me diste.

─¡Yo nunca te besé! ─estaba harto de que el chiquillo quisiera culparlo a él por su lujuria—Tu hermano y yo éramos pareja en aquel entonces, ¿Por qué iba a besarte a ti?

Luffy miró al moreno un largo rato antes de sentarse sobre sus caderas y cruzar los brazos. Era la cuarta o quinta vez que Ace decía lo mismo, ¿de verdad no recordaba el beso que ambos habían compartido? Luffy si lo recordaba pese a que por aquel entonces era más joven que Ace (ahora mismo era mayor que Ace en aquel momento) por lo cual no creía eso de que el pecoso simplemente lo había olvidado, además era imposible para Luffy olvidarlo… Ace le había quemado la boca en aquel entonces. Fue una sensación que nunca pudo olvidar y que quería volver a sentir. Pero ahora le decían que todo aquello no había sido tan importante como para que la mente de Ace lo registrara.

Eso lo hizo sentir molesto.

─Escucha, Luffy –dijo Ace al ver el cambio en el semblante del menor, erróneamente pensaba que el chico comenzaba a entender─. Es obvio que todo lo que está pasando es un malentendido, porque mejor no descansas y mañana hablas con tu padre y con tu hermano y aclaras todo esto.

─¿Y qué harás tú? ¿Volverás con mi hermano? –Ace frunció el entrecejo y miró al menor que tenía la cabeza agachada, el flequillo de su cabello le cubría el rostro.

─Tu hermano está casado, ¿lo olvidas? Acabamos de llegar de su boda. Lo que había entre nosotros ya no existe.

─¿Aun lo amas? –la pregunta sorprendió un poco a Ace.

─¿Qué diferencia hace eso ahora? Está casado, fin de la historia –cualquier cosa que hubiera habido entre Sabo y el, ya no importaba.

─Pero aún lo amas –declaró Luffy con firmeza sin mirarlo.

Ace contemplo al enano sobre él, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y las muñecas comenzaban a dolerle. ¡Que pregunta tan estúpida! Claro que aún lo amaba, Sabo había sido todo para él. Había imaginado una vida juntos, pensó que podría despertar todos los días con su rostro dormido frente a él y que cuando el rubio despertara le dedicaría aquella hermosa sonrisa que brillaba en sus ojos para después hacerle un comentario mordaz sobre cómo se había quedado dormido mientras hacían el amor y que había tenido que terminar todo el trabajo (era un poco vergonzoso admitir que algo así había pasado antes), pero una cosa era que lo siguiera amando y otra muy distinta que fuera a seguir viéndolo. _«Si eres discreto, nadie tiene porque saberlo»._ Esas palabras fueron lo que más le había dolido a Ace, ¿Cómo había pensado que sería capaz de algo así? ¿Acaso pensaba que Ace se confortaría con eso? Aquello no era amor. El amor era la fusión absoluta, entrega sin límite que no admitía la traición ni aun con el pensamiento. Esa era la forma de amar de Ace y jamás podría hacerlo de otra forma. Sabo, al casarse, había partido en dos el corazón de Ace y al proponerle aquello… lo había destrozado. Sabo nunca lo había amado de la misma forma que Ace lo hizo.

─¿Y que si lo hago? ¿Crees que voy a verme con él a escondidas? ¿Crees que seguimos teniendo una relación? ¿Qué voy a dejarlo meterse gustosamente en mi cama cuando se aburra de la de su esposa? ¡Está casado, idiota! Cualquier cosa que hubiera existido entre nosotros –porque claramente no era amor, a menos no por parte del rubio─ ¡Ya no existe! –Luffy miró a Ace directamente, el pecoso también lo miraba. Luffy pudo darse cuenta que Ace no estaba jugando, hablaba en serio.

─¿Entonces porque no quieres estar conmigo? –Ace sintió como todo el cansancio que había acumulado desde que Sabo le dijera que se casaría se apoderaba de él. ¿Por qué hablar con Luffy resultaba tan agotador?

─Que mi relación con tu hermano haya terminado no significa que quiera tener algo contigo. No es como si simplemente pueda empezar a amar a alguien más de buena a primeras –sin mencionar que si lo hiciera nunca se fijaría en un niñito consentido y mimado que además era el hermano menor de la persona a la que amo con locura.

─¿Por qué no? A mí me gustas desde hace mucho. Si mi hermano ha demostrado ser un idiota, olvídate de él y quédate conmigo. Digo, ahora estamos casados, no es como si tuvieras otra opción.

Ace suspiro agotado, de verdad ¿Qué había hecho mal en su vida como para que ahora le estuviera pasando todo aquello? Como si no fuera suficiente con que Sabo lo hubiera engañado y propuesto ser amantes, ahora el hermano menor de este quería violarlo y reclamarlo como "novia". Ace comenzaba en verdad a sentirse cansado de todo eso. Era como si en esos momentos solo fuera un juguete para aquellos hermanos acostumbrados a imponer su voluntad sobre los demás. Solo quería que todo terminara, Kid y Law habían tenido razón al decirle que no fuera a esa boda, si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría pasando nada de eso.

─¿Ace? –Luffy contemplo preocupado al pecoso, Ace de repente se había quedado callado y había girado la cabeza hacia un punto indeterminado de la habitación. Incluso había dejado de forcejear, Luffy dio gracias por ello ya que la piel de sus muñecas tenía varios cortes, productos de su anterior forcejeo. Sin embargo, le preocupaba la expresión agotada en su rostro, sabía que Ace padecía de narcolepsia y parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido. No podía permitirlo, ellos aún no habían hecho nada y si Ace se quedaba dormido no podrían hacerlo—¡Ace, no te duermas!

Ace trató de luchar contra aquella somnolencia pero a cada momento le costaba más. Sentía como sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse sin que él lo quisiera y como su consciencia iba desapareciendo. Odiaba aquella sensación, odiaba ser incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. Escucho la voz de Luffy y sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros. Quiso apartarse, despertar y empujarlo pero no podía. Estaba perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco y entonces quedaría indefenso, aquel pensamiento comenzó a angustiarlo y trató de usarlo para despertar pero no funcionó. Algunas veces, cuando estaba con Sabo, había sufrido aquellos ataques y al despertar el rubio siempre se burlaba de él y le decía que había tenido que hacer él solo todo el trabajo y si bien Ace siempre se disculpa avergonzado tampoco le había importado que Sabo lo "hiciera" con su yo inconsciente pero este caso era diferente. Luffy quería otra cosa de él, algo que ni siquiera había hecho con Sabo y no solo eso sino que a Ace de verdad no le interesaba Luffy. No quería tener nada que ver con aquel chiquillo, en primer lugar porque era un niño y en segundo porque le daba miedo, había algo en sus ojos que lo aterraba y no sabía que era. Lo último que sintió antes de caer por completo en la inconciencia fue algo cubriendo su boca.

Luffy se apartó al sentir que el mayor perdía el conocimiento y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de fastidio. Claro que sabía que Ace padecía una enfermedad que lo hacía quedarse dormido pero eso no impedía que se sintiera frustrado, era como si algo estuviera impidiendo que ellos dos "consumaran" su matrimonio. Zoro y Nami le habían dicho que si aquello pasaba que continuará, Sanji le había dicho que no se atrevería a ser algo semejante y él estaba de acuerdo con el rubio. No podía consumar su matrimonio con Ace si este no estaba despierto. Fastidiado se apartó del mayor y se sentó a su lado. La expresión de Ace cuando dormía se volvía bastante pacífica, su ceño dejaba de estar fruncido, sus labios se entreabrían desaparecido aquella línea recta que siempre formaban y sus facciones se suavizaban haciéndolo lucir más joven de lo que era. Luffy esbozó una leve sonrisa al verlo ─extendió su brazo y apartó los mechones que caían sobre su rostro─. No sabía exactamente como sentirse al ver al pecoso de aquella forma, le gustaba verlo así pero también caía en cuenta de su hermano lo había visto de la misma forma antes que él ─Luffy frunció los labios─. Sabo siempre sería el primero en todo en la vida de Ace ─formó un puño con la mano que había apartado el cabello del mayor─. Luffy se sentía un poco estúpido al sentir celos de su hermano por aquel hecho, especialmente porque no importaba que Sabo hubiera sido el primero, Luffy sería el único que contaría para Ace de ahora en adelante y nunca dejaría aquel puesto. No cometería el mismo error que Sabo.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior antes de colocarse sobre Ace y besarlo, probando a despertarlo aunque sabía que no era posible. Los ataques de narcolepsia de Ace no le eran desconocidos, había visto como sufría de ellos cuando era un niño, solo que en aquel entonces su hermano era quien se encargaba de cuidarlo, en aquel entonces era Sabo quien le robaba aquellos besos a Ace mientras él tenía que quedarse oculto, viendo como su hermano se quedaba con la persona que él amaba, aunque en ese entonces no entendía que estaba enamorado de Ace, solo sabía que quería volver a sentir lo mismo que cuando el pecoso lo besó y que no le gustaba ver como los labios de su hermano se unían a los de Ace. Cuando se lo contó a Zoro, su amigo le dijo que tenía que olvidarse de eso, dijo que Ace era demasiado grande para él y que además estaba con su hermano por lo que él no podía considerarlo como una pareja ni nada.

─ _Pero mi hermano se ha besado con chicas ─dijo molesto mientras colgaba de cabeza de las barras, era gracioso ver a Zoro de esa forma─. Lo hace a escondidas de Ace ─Luffy lo había visto muchas veces._

─ _¿No se supone que solo besas a la persona que te gusta? –la idea de pegar tu boca a la de alguien más y era bastante asquerosa para Zoro como para pensar en andar por allí besando a otra persona. Luffy asintió enérgico—¿Será que cuando creces es diferente? ¿Crees que tu hermano está haciendo algo malo? –Luffy meditó un poco aquella pregunta._

─ _No._

Por aquel entonces Luffy pensaba que todo lo que su hermano hacía era correcto y no alcanzaba a comprender algunas cosas como aquel hecho, que Ace y él se besaran siempre a escondidas pero que su hermano besara a algunas chicas frente a su padre o cualquiera que estuviera allí. Ahora se daba cuenta que su hermano hacia aquello para que su padre no descubriera la clase de relación que tenía con Ace. « _Cobarde»_. Su hermano siempre fue su héroe pero conforme creció y fue descubriendo aquello se dio cuenta que Sabo no era más que una fachada, deseando complacer a su padre y dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba, incluso hacer de lado a las personas que decía amar.

A Sabo no le había importado lastimar a Ace con tal de que su padre siguiera sintiéndose orgulloso de él y manteniendo su nombre en su testamento. Y era por eso que le molestaba que Ace dijera que aún seguía amando a su hermano, ¿acaso el pecoso no se daba cuenta que a su hermano nunca le había interesado lo suficiente como para renunciar a sus ambiciones? Luffy no perdería su tiempo con alguien que no valiera la pena. Si alguien te ama jamás haría lo que Sabo había hecho y si lo hacía entonces no te amaba y no tenía caso que sufriera por algo como eso.

El sonido de una vibración lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Su celular, que yacía sobre el suelo como un soldado caído, era el responsable de aquel sonido. Se levantó de la cama y lo tomó, tenía un mensaje de cada uno de sus amigos. Nami le preguntaba si ya había "consumado" su matrimonio, de mala gana Luffy tuvo que contestar que no porque Ace se había quedado dormido, repitió la respuesta con Zoro y Robin pues le preguntaban lo mismo. Sanji solo le preguntaba si iría a desayunar mañana y si llevaría a su "esposa", Luffy contesto con un enorme "SI" rodeado de muchos signos de admiración, incluso salivo de solo pensar en la deliciosa comida de su amigo, y Usopp preguntaba si necesitaba algún consejo o algo porque él era un experto, pero Luffy le dio las gracias diciendo que Ace no era una chica y pues no le servirían sus consejos. No había recibido ningún mensaje de Chopper, Franky ni Brook pero era lógico, aún no les avisaba que ya había regresado. Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y miró a Ace, no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto así que Luffy solo pudo resignarse a que esa noche no "consumaría" su matrimonio. Cansado, se arrojó a la cama junto a Ace y se dispuso a dormir cuando su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

 _«Luffy tenemos que hablar»._ Era el corto mensaje de Sabo. Luffy lo estuvo contemplando un largo rato antes de abrir el teclado táctil en su pantalla. _«¿De qué quieres hablar?»_ La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, casi como si su hermano hubiera estado atento a su celular tras mandar el primer mensaje. _«Es sobre Ace»._ Luffy frunció el entrecejo, ¿Quién se creía que era Sabo para decirle que quería hablar de Ace? _«No me interesa. Disfruta tu luna de miel»_. Antes que Luffy pudiera apagar el celular este vibró indicando que acababa de recibir un mensaje. _«Luffy, sé que ahora mismo no quieres hablar conmigo pero te aseguro que lo que tengo que decirte es importantes. Ace no es lo que tú piensas, él…»._ El celular resbaló de la mano del menor y rebotó contra el colchón antes de caer al suelo. Luffy se había quedado dormido, al igual que Ace, también estaba cansado.

Esa noche, aquellas dos personas tan diferentes que habían nacido en épocas diferentes y que jamás se habrían conocido de no ser por la intervención de un tercero durmieron uno al lado del otro en completa tranquilidad, pese a estar durmiendo tan juntos, con la respiración del menor chocando contra el cuello de Ace y sus manos sosteniéndolo por la cintura, los sueños de uno y del otro eran completamente distintos.

Ace soñaba con cosas perdidas, sueños que había tenido en su pasado y que ahora jamás serían posibles, sueños rotos de un futuro imposible que siempre fue una ilusión. Mientras que Luffy soñaba con el futuro brillante que se abría ante él, un futuro con la persona que sostenía en sus brazos en esos momentos, de forma inconsciente Luffy apretó su rostro contra la espalda del mayor. Era un sueño agradable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Quinta parte de esta historia.  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Lamento tardar tanto en las actualizaciones.**

 **Si alguien gusta dejar algún comentario, será bien recibido.  
** **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
